


Unveiled Fantasies

by AureliaBlack90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Community: The Slytherin Cabal, DBQ2019, DILF Lucius, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Mirror magic, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureliaBlack90/pseuds/AureliaBlack90
Summary: When Hermione accidentally stumbles across The Magic Mirror, a kink club owned and operated by Malfoy Industries, she makes an unexpected connection with Lucius. Will she return and allow him to unlock her most deeply hidden desires?





	Unveiled Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DBQ2019Round1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2019Round1) collection. 



> Submitted for Death by Quill 2019, Round 1, hosted by The Slytherin Cabal
> 
> Special thanks to the two lovely ladies that beta read for me, Lil Miss Gryffinpuff and ElleMartin! 
> 
> Rated: E for explicit content & language  
> Tags: BDSM, dom/sub relationship, oral sex, vaginal fingering, edging, praise kink, light daddy kink, DILF Lucius. Mentions of: bondage/suspension, voyeurism/exhibitionism, shibari, choking, pet play, anal play.  
> 

Hermione stumbled slightly as she pushed through the industrial door that was clearly meant for employees, and made her way towards what was hopefully an exit. She looked around surreptitiously as she went, moving farther and farther away from the thumping music coming from the main part of the club, bent on getting outside so she could light a cigarette and enjoy a little quiet. 

_ Mirror Mirror,  _ a popular nightclub in Muggle London, had been the perfect place for a girls’ night out and exactly what Hermione needed after a long week of work at the ministry. The magnetic energy inside the dark room was palpable, with its hypnotic neon lights and the bass thundering so loudly she could feel it in her chest. The adrenaline rush was immediate, and the witches wasted no time in downing shots of various muggle liquor before fighting their way to the middle of the crowd that was pressed in tightly in front of the DJ’s stage.  

Hermione reveled in the heavy crush of bodies that surrounded her as they danced, the EDM and tequila rushing through her veins with a feeling of euphoria that settled deep into her bones. But after several hours and one-too-many shots later, she felt that familiar itch begin to crawl along underneath her skin - tequila always gave her a bad craving for nicotine - and she began drunkenly searching for the closest exit. She made her way down the dim halls, and after a few minutes began to wonder if she had perhaps found herself in a place she ought not to be. The halls quickly became eerily silent, she passed no one, and there didn’t seem to be an end in sight.

After walking for what seemed an age, she made another turn and came upon a dead end. Except it wasn’t merely a wall that stood before her, but a floor to ceiling mirror with runes deeply etched into the glass around its edge. She leaned closer to take a look, but had a difficult time trying to read the runes after having so much to drink. She decided to leave it be, completely missing the significance of runes on a mirror at a Muggle nightclub, instead stepping away and turning from side to side to check herself out.

She twirled in her high heels, confirming that she looked _hot_ _as fuck_ in the black satin sheath dress she had chosen for the evening, before leaning closer to wipe at her slightly smudged eyeliner. A wave of dizziness hit her unexpectedly as she leant forward, and just as she thought she was going to bump against the surface of the mirror, she fell through it instead.

Where there should have been glass, there was nothing but air. Her feet twisted around her and her arms windmilled comically, desperately trying to find her balance. Just when she thought she would for sure be hitting the ground, a pair of strong hands grabbed her around the shoulders.

“Whoa there, doll! You alright?”

“Ya, I’m so sorry, I just….” she finally looked up into the face of her saviour - before violently jerking away. She stumbled backwards, and to her embarrassment lost her balance all over again. It was none other than Draco Malfoy staring back at her in equal surprise, just as handsome and debonair as ever.

Draco chivalrously lunged forward and grabbed her again before she could fall.

“Wow, Granger, that happy to see me, huh?” He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, steering her away from what seemed to be a foyer. Hermione glanced back, expecting to see the mirror she had tumbled through, but instead saw a door next to the fireplace that Draco had clearly just exited before she had literally fallen into his arms. They passed a hostess stand where two young girls stood gossiping. Draco cleared his throat, and the girls jumped apart looking sheepish.

“Good evening, Mr. Malfoy!” they squeaked in unison.

“Good evening, ladies. Can you please let Theo know I’ll be with him shortly? And  _ do  _ try to pay attention to our guests?” he asked sardonically as he led Hermione past them.

She looked up at him questioningly.  _ Where the hell was she, anyway? _ Draco chuckled at the confusion clearly written across her face. “Relax, doll, I’ve got a sober-up with your name on it, and then I’ll be happy to answer your questions.” She could tell he was laughing at her, but her head was spinning too much for her to care. The last thing she wanted was to fall over again - or Merlin forbid accidently  _ hurl - _ on Draco Fucking Malfoy.

He led her past a crowded bar and down a hallway, and within just a few minutes Hermione found herself seated on a leather couch, waiting in what appeared to be an office. There was a gleaming oak desk, an impressive expanse of built-in bookshelves, a rather imposing wingback chair, an open decanter of firewhisky. The room was bathed in a soft, greenish glow from the old fashioned Banker’s lamp that sat upon the desktop.

Draco disappeared through an adjoining door and quickly returned with a sober-up, a glass of water, and a blanket. She dutifully chugged the awful potion, holding in a gag and ignoring the way he was clearly trying not to laugh. Apparently, he took quite a bit of joy in seeing the  _ Smartest Witch of Her Age  _ in such a condition. Hermione sighed, her eyes immediately feeling heavy, as was often the case with sober-ups. Draco crouched down next to her and sweetly tucked her under the blanket.

“I’ll be back to check on you in a while, okay, Hermione?” She nodded and murmured a quiet thanks, instantly drifting off after hearing the click of the door shutting behind him.

 

***

 

Some time later, Hermione woke up with a shiver. She sat up groggily, took in her surroundings, and jumped when she realized she wasn’t alone. Apparently this was not Draco’s office as she had assumed, but Lucius’. 

He sat regally in his wingback chair, a cigar in one hand, a glass of firewhisky in the other. He stared at her unashamedly, clearly having been watching her in her sleep. Hermione’s heart pounded wildly, completely shocked by his presence. He said nothing, but simply continued to stare at her and brought the cigar up to his lips.

Lucius Malfoy was every bit as intimidating as she remembered from the limited contact they had had when she was a girl. What she hadn’t remembered - or perhaps never realized - was just how fucking  _ hot _ he was. His trademark white blond hair had been cut short, and was now a natural, silvery grey on the sides. He had a dusting of stubble across his chin, the broadest shoulders, and was clearly very tall. All that combined with the black muggle dress shirt he wore with the top two buttons undone, and a cigar in his hand, which had always been a kink for her….it rendered Hermione speechless. Draco may be handsome, but his father was something else entirely.

She drew in a shaky breath, totally unnerved, and totally turned on by the way he continued to stare at her in silence.

“Umm,” she began, unsure what to say. “I’m sorry for intruding Sir, I mean - Mr. Malfoy. I’ll just be on my way,” she announced. A flush of embarrassment rose in her cheeks and she fumbled to get her heels back on, trying desperately not to appear like the clumsy schoolgirl she had once been. Quickly putting herself to rights, she rose lithely to her feet and turned to leave without another word.

However, Lucius had other plans for her.

“It’s been quite some time since we last met, Ms. Granger,” he murmured, a shiver shooting down her spine at the sound of his deep, smooth baritone. For a split second, she contemplated simply ignoring him and continuing on her way. But he had stirred something deeply tantalizing within her - and she found herself dying to hear what he might have to say. Turning slowly to face him, she met his eyes with a show of confidence that she didn’t actually feel.

“Yes, I suppose it has been, Sir.” She responded with polite indifference, determined to hide just how attractive she found him.

“And how old are you now, love?” he asked curiously. Whether from the endearment or just the sound of his voice, she could feel herself starting to get wet, her muscles beginning to turn into jello, heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. She fought to hide it, but by the look in his eye, she suspected she was doing a poor job. Forcing herself to remain poised and aloof, she cocked her head to the side and sauntered over to his desk, casually popping herself up to sit on the edge. She crossed her legs and allowed her dress to slide up much too high to be appropriate, and enjoyed the way his eyes immediately fell to her bare legs.

He was going to try to intimidate her, disarm her with his charm, and she quickly resolved to get ahead of the game.

“I’m sorry Sir, but has it recently been deemed appropriate to question a woman about her age?” Hermione reached over and plucked the glass from his hand, sipping elegantly from it before setting it lightly back down upon the desk. “Because I was under the impression that was a question reserved only for  _ little girls _ , and clearly -” She looked down at herself and then back up at him, pleased to find his gaze lingering upon her curves, “I am not a child any longer.”

Lucius took another puff of his cigar and slowly blew the smoke away from her while his eyes continued to slide over her body. Hermione forced herself to breathe calmly even as her heart pounded rapidly.  _ We will have a short conversation, I will leave, that will be the end of it _ , she told herself.

_ Or maybe I should just beg him to take me across his desk. _

Hermione had never thought of herself as someone that was drawn to older men, but clearly she had been wrong. She reached over and took the cigar nimbly from between his fingertips, took a long drag and let the smoke slowly curl from between her lips, continuing to look him in the eye.  

“My apologies, love,” he responded simply, before reaching for her hand and bringing it up to his lips, brushing a sweet kiss along the back. He played with her fingers, his light touch electric against her skin, his eyes never leaving hers. “It’s simply been my experience that no matter how sophisticated a woman might be -” he continued, as he peppered her palm, her wrist, her fingertips with kisses. He gently slid his hand up her forearm and grasping it just above her elbow. “There’s a good chance that she still wants to be treated-” He tugged her forward and she squeaked a bit as he easily slid her across the polished oak surface until she was seated directly in front of him. He dropped her arm and slid a hand lightly up her thigh, before reaching up to cup her jaw. He turned her head to the side and she felt his lips brush against the shell of her ear as he finished his sentence in a whisper. “-like the  _ little slut  _ she is.” Hermione couldn’t help the shiver that visibly ran through her. Lucius ghosted his mouth along her ear, gripped her jaw harder and turned her face back to meet his. Hermione’s heart pounded, sure he was going to kiss her, his lips coming to stop mere centimeters from her own.

But just as she was about to lean in, he leaned away and continued speaking.

“Maybe in this case I was mistaken?” he asked her, and smirked at how easily she had been reeled in.

He stared at her for just a moment longer before plucking a business card from his desk and putting it in her hand. He rose from his chair, finished the last of the firewhiskey and headed towards the door, seeming as though he had already forgotten her. She remained frozen, completely caught off guard.

“But -” he began again and looked back at her. “If I  _ wasn’t _ mistaken, you know where to find me. Now, I have some business to attend to. I trust you can show yourself out?” Lucius asked with a commanding finality. When she failed to respond immediately, he raised an eyebrow and gave her a pointed stare. Once more, she wished she could simply melt into a puddle on the floor.

“Yes, Sir,” she choked out in a small voice. A wide smirk spread across his features at her quick acquiescence.

“Good girl,” he praised her, and then he was gone, leaving Hermione sitting gobsmacked atop his desk. Before she could second guess herself, she quickly slipped her clearly soaked panties down her legs, and stuffed them into an envelope she found in one of the desk drawers. Penning a quick note, she left them where it couldn't be missed and tucked the business card into her bra.

She would definitely be holding onto that.

_ Until next time, Lucius.  -H _

 

_ *** _

 

After several weeks of indecision, Hermione finally decided to owl Draco and take him up on his offer to answer her questions. They met up for drinks and he happily gave her the lowdown on one of Malfoy Industries’ most recent endeavors -  _ The Magic Mirror, _ the only all-wizarding kink club in the UK. It had been wildly successful over the last year and a half since it had opened up as the Wizarding half of  _ Mirror, Mirror, _ which they also owned. Apparently, their company had developed and patented some kind of mirror magic that unveiled  your deepest sexual desires, and the client memberships ran from affordable to insanely expensive depending on what level of access was desired. 

Before they parted for the evening, Draco slid a shiny black VIP membership keycard across the table to her with a sly grin.

“On the house, Granger,” he said as he stood to leave. “Oh, and nice touch with the panties, by the way.” He winked and headed for the door. Hermione blushed furiously, cursing.  _ These Malfoy men and their uncanny ability to always get the last word.  _ Despite her embarrassment at having been caught out by Draco, Hermione took the membership card for the challenge it was, and decided she was definitely going to have to check the club out for herself.

The second time Hermione entered  _ The Magic Mirror,  _ she did so totally sober and with a lot more class. After flashing her VIP keycard to the hostesses upon arrival through the floo, she sat at the bar and took in her surroundings. People grinding on the dance floor, making out in the lounge area, a woman standing with her face in a corner in what Hermione concluded must have been a time-out. She turned down a few offers to dance and to share a drink, wanting to remain available in the hopes that Lucius would appear. She had been observing quietly for nearly 45 minutes when she finally felt a hand come to rest on her lower back.

“It appears that I was right after all, hmm?” Lucius asked. Hermione turned in her seat to look at him and their noses nearly touched.

“You might be, I think,” she said rather shyly. A predatory grin lit his face, and he slid his hand across her lower back to grip her hip tightly.

“And would now be a good time to determine that?”

Hermione gulped and took a breath before answering.

“That’s why I’m here, Sir,” she finally said, looking up at him under her lashes. Lucius’ eyes grew heated and she smiled, knowing she had pleased him. He offered a hand to help her off the bar stool and he guided her across the room.

“Did my son tell you about our Magic Mirror, love?” He asked as they walked. He flashed his own golden membership keycard across an electronic keypad and the door clicked open for them.

“Just a little, sir,” she said as they walked down the hall. There were doors on either side, some with large viewing windows revealing what was taking place within. Her cheeks grew hot as she saw the kinds of play she had been fantasizing about enacted before her eyes.

“And do you have an idea of what the Mirror might reveal?” Lucius looked down at her, smiling knowingly. He swiped his keycard once more to gain access to what appeared to be the largest room at the end of the hall.

“A bit, but...nothing I’ve actually experienced, Sir.” She ducked her head wondering what he would think about her inexperience. Lucius refused to let her hide, and gripped her face firmly in his large hands, forcing her to look up at him.

“I’ll teach you everything you need to know, love. You’re perfect,” Lucius whispered gently, finally -  _ finally _ \- closing the gap between them and kissing her. His lips were warm and insistent, and she felt herself grow weak at the knees as he ravaged her mouth. She lost herself in him, the feel of his hands in her hair, running along her body, gripping her arse tightly. Her worries fell away in the face of his sweet attentiveness, and she allowed him to slip the straps of her dress down her arms. It slid off of her and tumbled to the floor, and he murmured his approval when it became clear she had worn nothing underneath. He grazed his fingers over her nipples and up to her shoulders before pushing her down to kneel at his feet.

He circled her, admiring her body, as he instructed her in how to sit, when to speak,  _ how to behave as a proper slut should _ .  The tension between them grew with each command, each brush of his fingers, and Hermione was a dripping mess by the time he finally told her to stand and bend over the spanking bench across the room.

She quickly did as she was told and grew even more excited when his fingers grazed up her spine and closed around her neck. With a flick of his hand, the plain wall in front of her turned into a mirror. Hermione shook with anticipation at the sight of herself, nude save for her heels, her hair mussed, her pupils blown wantonly, Lucius standing tall behind her.

“Let’s take a look at what fantasies you’ve been hiding inside that brain of yours, my little slut,” he murmured.  

Suddenly, their mirror images began to move, and her body grew impossibly hot as scene after scene began to play for them.

_ She was kneeling and bound in bright red shibari rope, Lucius fucking her mouth with his hands wrapped tightly around her throat. _

_ She was strung up by her wrists, writhing in pleasure as Lucius whipped her. _

_ She was was on all fours, dressed in nothing but a collar and fox ears, moaning as Lucius pushed a plug deep into her arse - a tail to match her ears. _

Lucius remained behind her, his fingertips dancing along her body as he narrated to her what he saw, what he would like to do with her - do  _ to _ her. By the time he finally dipped his fingers into her swollen pussy, she was soaking wet, her juices practically dripping down her thighs. He nipped at her shoulder as his hand pumped in and out of her, bringing her close to the edge, but never far enough to come.

Scene after scene played out in front of them and before long she was pleading with him to let her finish. As the final scene rolled to a stop, Lucius knelt down behind her, and began to lap at her dripping folds. It was too gentle, too soft, when all she wanted was hard and fast. But he continued to tease her, sucking at her clit and fucking her with his tongue until finally he gave her permission to come. She reached her peak instantly with a loud wail, and he continued to lick her even as she slumped boneless over the bench flinching every time his tongue touched her clit.

At last, Lucius stood and pulled her up against his body, kissing her deeply as he picked her up and laid her gently across a large, luxurious bed. They laid quietly as he softly ran his hand along her curves, until Hermione recovered enough to prop herself up and look at him properly, waiting patiently for whatever he had planned next. A wicked grin crossed his face and he nipped at her ear, whispering once more.

“We are going to have so much fun, my sweet little slut.”  

_Finis._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
